Friend
by anbukxi
Summary: AU, Pairing: Asuma x Kakashi, Yondaime x Kakashi


Disclaimer: the character's of Naruto do not belong to me but to the creator.  
Pairings? x Kakashi, later others  
Warnings: AU, cursing and the usual

Chapter 01

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Go away, Asuma." Kakashi felt sick. Not only was he feeling like crap since he woke up this morning but he had a splitting headache from drinking to much whiskey with Kurenia yesterday night.

"No, not until I let you know that The Fourth Hokage has summoned for you."

Kakashi grimaced at the bad news, ",...and I know exactly _why_ he summoned me too, I bet." _'Cause he was supposed to have dinner with his sensei and Naruto but skipped over it and instead hosted a pity party in celebration of life's uglier rewards. _

Asuma paused in his thinking and looked concerned at the copy ninja, "Do you want to talk about it?" he suggested.

"Not particularly," _Oh dear, now Asuma wanted him to offer up his life story. _

_Why oh why him,... _

"Are you sure?" insisted the bearded man as he took an intimidating step forward and crowded Kakashi's space.

Forcing him to press his back against the school wall, where earlier he had been spying on Iruka-sensei from in the shadows of the tree shade until his stomach had started to get upset by all the alcohol he consumed the other night and of the sushi roll he had eaten for his morning breakfast, "Asuma.." he said, disliking that the taller man was practically atop him. He itched to move but Asuma brought both his arms around his shoulders and planted his palms on the wall, confining him completely.

"I know _you_ and you're not the type to run away from things. So what's the deal, Scarecrow? Why you so spooked when I brought up the Fourth's name?" he questioned, not quite demanding for an answer but wanting one all the same.

Kakashi could smell the lingering tobacco on Asuma's breath. No doubt the other man was smoking his life away again. He sighed a frustrated breath underneath his mask and spoke in a tone that meant he was serious, "Get off of me," he commanded.

"Of course." But didn't.

When Kakashi realized that his request was going to go ignored, he bristled at the thought that Asuma was purposely being disobedient towards him, even if out of concern for him and just couldn't excuse that his burly friend thought he could just pull rank over him and do the hell that he wanted without any retribution back. So in a more reasonable and mature manner in reactions to these insults, Kakashi tried to calm his irritated breathing and think back at all the times the older man got him out of jams and couldn't think of more than 2 incidents which, if he remembered correctly, caused the mishap in the 1st place and instead concentrated on counting to 10 so that he wouldn't do anything he'll regret later to his bull-headed friend like change him into a bear cub and drop him off at the local zoo with no way of changing back unless he himself permits it and instead rethink of challenging a man whom has little patience in arrogance or breaking the rules of proper conduct towards an officer of higher rank, even if it was his mislead friend doing the offense.

To him, if he did change Asuma, he was sure it would be more humiliating to his friend than harmful but still, Kurenia would have his head if he ever dare lay a hand on her potential lover and instead put his insightful urge aside and waited patiently for Asuma to say what he had to say so that he could go on with his business.

Asuma purposely ignored Kakashi and noticed that Kakashi's sleeves were pulled all the way down with only a little of his pale skin exposed and caught the unmoving limb before Kakashi knew what he was doing. He didn't conceal his smirk when the Scarecrow gasped in alarm but frowned just as quickly when he pushed the sleeve up to Kakashi's elbow to see what his friend was hiding. His eyes darkened for a moment when he saw the unmistakable cuts made either by the Scarecrow himself or someone other. When Kakashi began fighting him, he shoved the slighter man against the wall of the school building and branded a pale wrist for him to see.

As expected, Kakashi quieted and began to squirm in discomfort.

"Explain to me where you got these 1st set and I know for damn sure it wasn't on the last mission you came back for, because I was there when the doctor checked you over and you didn't have a marking on you."

Kakshi sighed and said in an earnest voice, a bit of a silly laugh in it, "Well, that particular row was made by a fork that Genma swung around and accidentally nipped me while I was walking by to take my seat at the cafeteria table while he was telling a tale."

"Uh-huh" _He'll have to check in with Genma if what Kakashi was telling him was true or not but he doubted it,_ "and the second batch."

Kakashi chuckled nervously and rubbed a gloved hand in his silver-hair, "Well, that's when I was helping Iruka re-floor his bedroom since Naruto and I blew a hole in it from the downstairs while we were horsing around while waiting for his arrival back from the Academy. What happened was, I stubbed my finger with the hammer and fell onto my arm. When I was getting up, I guess Naruto didn't hammer the nail all the way in and I sliced it on the nail head sticking out of the floorboard."

_Right...like that happed. But still he'll have to ask the boy to confirm it or not._ He sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes in aggravation. _When will Kakashi learn that lying doesn't pay off,..._ He finally asked about the last one. A bruise he noticed on the Scarecrow's chest up near his collarbone. It peeked out when he grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, "What about these bruises on your chest? Did you get these from another idiotic encounter?" he supplied, at his limits with his friends far-fetched lies, "I know for a fact, you didn't have these the last time I talked to you. Where did you get them? It's not like you can easily be overpowered by anyone."

"I hit the mountain face when I slipped while climbing up it to warm myself up for training. And not just once but repeatedly since it took me awhile to regain my hold. After all, it's rather hard to climb up one with your other hand tied behind your back. Especially, if you're out of practice."

When Asuma didn't let him go still, Kakashi summoned some of his chakra and pulled himself free. Stepping by his surprised friend, he rearranged his jounin shirt and vest so the bruises weren't noticeable and out of any other's curious gaze, "Look Asuma, just forget what you ever saw. I promise you I wasn't lying but although they look bad, in time they'll heal and besides, it doesn't interfere with any of my work so it really isn't an issue that needs to be look into." he pleaded with his friend. Needing him to just act like he never saw them in the first place. After all, he was grateful Asuma didn't see the ones further down on his chest, which were hidden under layers of his uniform and as long as he didn't take his undershirt or vest off, no one will know of them or find it fitting to interrogate him on the light of that manner.

_For those markings are some unsettling reminders he rather not say where he got. Or by whom. But if he could go undetected long enough, they will too heal like his minors ones. Or so he hoped, since they were cut a bit deeper than the rest. _

Asuma turned to Kakashi and grabbed his arm again, squeezing it in his grip, "Is,..is it the Fourth's doing it?" he asked, split between denial and sorrow if it was true.

Kakashi flinched hearing his sensei's name being called out so vehemently by his friend, "No,..no," he mumbled, turning his head away. _Sensei wouldn't lay a hand on him like this but he knew who would and that person wasn't at all ashamed in doing so. _

He turned Kakashi harshly around to face him and brought his slighter frame flush with his own, grabbing both of his arms and lifting Kakashi onto the tips of his toes, At least sound more convincing if you're going to lie." he bit out and released the younger man.

Kakashi stumbled, alarmed and looked at Asuma wearily.

Fed up, Asuma clenched his eyes shut and pinched his nose, "Geez, this is so annoying."

Kakashi was affronted by the comment and spoke up, "I never asked for assistance from you. So I don't understand why you're so strung up."

"Well, shit, you're my friend. What,...you want me to turn the other cheek on this?"

"If it keeps you from sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. Then yes, I'd appreciate it. After all, what are friends for. Besides, it isn't as it seems." he trailed off, dropping his eye to the ground in surrender.

"Fuck...why the fuck must you be so cryptic all the time. Look, if the Hokage is doing things to you that you don't like, I'm sure we could bring it up to the village council or hell, even the former Hokage."

_Why is he so bent on making the accuser his sensei? Is it because we spend so much time together,.._ "It's nothing. Leave it alone, Asuma."

"I've had enough. You're too difficult to deal with." Asuma threw his hands up in the air and pivoted sharply around to leave, "Do what you want but don't forget the Hokage is waiting for you. I wouldn't make him wait any longer if I were you. Or you'll end up with something more than some cuts and black and blue marks." he warned, before parting and walking away.

Kakashi sighed, drooping his shoulders. His stomach still hurt but not as bad as before. _This just wasn't his day,_... he thought as he watched the departure of a good man but one that he rather kept at bay.

_After all, this was his problem and he can deal with it himself. _

_Or so he thought. _

To be continued,...


End file.
